capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Resident Evil 2
Resident Evil 2 (Biohazard 2 in Japan) is a survival horror game produced by Shinji Mikami, originally released for the PlayStation in 1998, and the second installment in the Resident Evil series. It was later ported to the PC, Nintendo 64, game.com, Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube. Characters * Leon S. Kennedy * Claire Redfield * Ada Wong * Sherry Birkin * William Birkin * Annette Birkin * Brian Irons * Ben Bertolucci * Marvin Branagh * Robert Kendo * HUNK * Tofu Enemies * Licker * Ivy * Moths * Alligator * G * Mr. X * G-Larvae * Cockroaches Story The game is set on September 29, 1998. Zombies have infested Raccoon City. A biological weapon known as the T-Virus was released into the sewer system. Rats then spread the virus to the city's population. Two people make their way to Raccoon City: Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie police officer on his first day on the job, and Claire Redfield, a college student looking for her brother. Leon and Claire quickly find themselves fighting for their lives against hordes of creatures in their search for survival. Gameplay Resident Evil 2 follows the same play mechanics as its predecessor. The game's graphics are composed of polygonal character models and items superimposed over pre-rendered graphics, using fixed camera angles. The player must travel through a variety of locations, solving puzzles and fighting numerous mutated creatures, in order to complete the game. The players can arm themselves with a variety of firearms, although ammunition is limited. The game features an improved graphics engine over the previous game, allowing for more zombies to appear on-screen (up to seven at one point). In addition, the player can now determine their character's health based on their animation and body language. A character in the 'caution' stage of injury will cover his stomach with his or her hand, while a character on the verge of death will limp. The game over screens are more gruesome this time, featuring the player's character being devoured by the creature that killed him or her. The main addition to the gameplay is a two-scenario system. As in the original Resident Evil, the game offers two playable characters, each with their own scenario. However, after finishing one character's scenario (referred as the "A" game) and saving the data, a second scenario (the "B" game) is unlocked in which the same series of events are depicted from the other character's perspective. Actions taken by the player during the first scenario affects the player's surroundings during the second scenario. In addition, one character also has access to one area in their "B" game that they normally would not have access to. There are four scenarios, with two for each character. Similarly to the original game, the player is awarded with unlockable weapons and other bonuses after completing a scenario under certain requirements. A ranking system has been implemented in which the player is graded based not only on the amount of time taken to complete the game, but also on the number of times the game was saved and the number of first-aid sprays used. Several hidden minigames can also be unlocked as well: "The 4th Survivor" featuring HUNK and its spoof/harder version "The Tofu Survivor". *'Dual Shock Version' Several months after the original version's release, a second version of Resident Evil 2 was released, known as the Dual Shock Version. As the title suggests, the game was modified to incorporate support for the vibration function and analog control of the then-newly-released Dual Shock controller. The main addition is a new unlockable minigame titled "Extreme Battle Mode". The objective of Extreme Battle is to reach the Police Station from the Underground Lab and retrieve four anti-biohazard bombs located throughout the station. There are four playable characters (including Ada Wong and Chris Redfield, both of which are unlockable) and three difficulty settings. The Extreme Battle became a standard feature for subsequent versions of the game. There are also a slew of minor additions, such as ranking screens for the HUNK and Tofu minigames, a Rookie difficulty setting for the main game (as well as a "USA version" mode in the Japanese version, based on the North American version's default setting) and a new cheat code that grants the player unlimited ammo for all weapons. Music The Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack is the original 2-disc soundtrack CD for Resident Evil 2, and was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Shun Nishigaki. It does not contain every track written for the game however. The remaining tracks were included in the subsequent release of the Biohazard 2 Complete Track album on August 21, 1998. Packaging Artwork Image:RE2Japan.png|''Japan'' PS Image:RE2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PS Image:RE2Europe.png|''Europe'' PS Image:RE2N64Japan.png|''Japan'' N64 Image:RE2N64.png|''U.S.'' N64 Image:RE2N64Europe.png|''Europe'' N64 Image:RE2DreamcastJapan.png|''Japan'' Dreamcast Image:RE2Gamecube.png|''U.S.'' GameCube Image:RE2EuropeGamecube.png|''Europe'' GameCube Merchandise Image:RE2OST1.png|''OST'' Image:RE2OST2.png|''OST Complete Track'' Image:RE2Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Image:RE2Comic.png|''Comic'' Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games